Shake It Off, Katniss
by CasualCat
Summary: Katniss Everdeen needs to shake it off, s-s-s-shake it off! No hate - I love Taylor Swift Ah yes, this contains Taylor Swift (for some reason)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc56264c9ce186d13ec3ce91f1427b4d"It's a war, and I have only one mission - kill Snow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc06874e54acfbecd9e8fc35ac23118d"I walk into the presidents house. It's a huge building all in white. And then there is me, black from smoke of the bombs. I am barely walking, gripping the bow in my right hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="380f040745d264589e2c76c2e419cdb8""If it isn't Katniss Everdeen", I hear old bitch's voice behind me. I turn around to look at him. He is standing at the other end of the room, dressed in all grey with his ever so cold look on the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9515352a71fc11e14cb80791bd8a1c5""I've got the feeling you've got something to tell me", he says, his lips twitching in a wicked smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="257add2daaf32c5d75dc874b3146ae1e""Yeah", "Fuck you, first of all"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f71e359809bda04131bbea78d3457b0""Woah, woah, Katty, watch your language", he says with the sudden concern in his voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8eb7e949bd71ef206232d44c9bb4fbc""No", I say sharply, "you don't know the hell you've put me through"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bd4d69df172368c3d72beb64c4e429""Okay Katniss", he says making a step forward./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9db6477946373eb0540359ccc99edf4""You need to...", he brings his hand to his face. He takes of the mask and the blonde hair falls onto his shoulders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178e39de4ecf84c38b1fdc9a71b54dda""Shake it off", Taylor Swift says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc61b9947e8e6b66d45bf286aa21adea"*Shake it off plays*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a40f5cb5a5e2a8b9084b433a8c0c78"*Totally unplanned dance sequence*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb17d081036e8ede34ac648fb8ac842"*dance ends*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156445de6c7a524a78d33c5e911e7a4b"*Katniss vs Taylor stare-off*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553daec76cd728cad70d906999155d72"*Katniss shoots her*/p 


End file.
